


Уверение

by Northpoleowl



Series: 2017: драбблы G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl





	Уверение

— Спока? Твоим первым офицером? Пайк, ты точно уверен?  
Пайк лишь чуть улыбнулся, насмешливо, уголком рта:  
— Это официальный вопрос или личный?  
— Ладно. Тебе незачем объяснять мне причины. Но я тебе советую, хоть ты и не просил, все же взять в старпомы человека. Кого-то, кто сможет предугадать твои решения, если с тобой что-то случится.  
Пайк спокойно кивнул:  
— Спасибо за совет, но я хочу его.  
— Да пошел ты в задницу! Ладно, он весь твой.

Пайк неторопливо шел по коридору — плечи расправлены, осанка безукоризненна.  
Спок ждал у двери его кабинета. Пайк кивнул ему:  
— Коммандер.  
— Капитан. Я желал бы осведомиться… — Спок запнулся. Спок редко запинался.  
— Я направил запрос о назначении, и он был удовлетворен. Входите. Нам нужно поговорить. — Пайк открыл дверь, чувствуя, что Спок следует за ним. Едва войдя, он стремительно обернулся, так, что Спок еле успел остановиться, почти врезавшись в него и качнувшись назад. Пайк опустил тяжелую руку на плечо Спока, глядя ему прямо в глаза, его собственный взгляд чуть смягчился.  
Спок смотрел на него, и его губы слегка разомкнулись, выпуская участившееся дыхание. Пайк молча притянул его ближе и тихо произнес, касаясь губами нежного острия его уха:  
— Я сказал, что хочу тебя. Они сказали, что ты весь мой. Ты?..  
Спок, будто в изнеможении, уткнулся головой в грудь Пайка, коснулся кончиками пальцев его губ. Пайк позволил своему дыханию омыть эти пальцы и почувствовал дрожь, охватывающую пробуждающееся тело Спока. Этого подтверждения было достаточно.


End file.
